


Eternal Means Forever

by gardenprince



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Semi-Compliant, Families of Choice, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, established yet new relationship, life - Freeform, mental recovery, recovery in general, societal recovery and improvement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenprince/pseuds/gardenprince
Summary: After the Fourth Shinobi War, people in Konoha, namely Kakashi and Gai, adjust to a post-war life. In the process of this, they learn that while some things change, others stay the same.It's a different type of world they're coming to live in, but maybe that's a good thing.





	1. A quiet night in Konoha Hospital

Cold machinery. Too-bright white sheets, bleached clean. Linoleum floors. The whole room has a sterile atmosphere. In the background, there are electronic beeps, steady and consistent, betraying the fact that within the confines of this room, past that distinct smell of hospital, there was life.

Against all odds, he was there. He'd done the impossible for the who-knows-how-many time by looking death in the eye and saying "No, not yet".

Kakashi took a breath, looking at his partner lying there in those stark white sheets.

He was glad that the smell of burned flesh wasn't as ever-present on Gai's charred body as he thought it would be.

Through an open window, the curtains drawn to let in the life of the world outside, sunlight filters in nicely, the lights in the room turned off so that they could keep their eyes open without getting headaches.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Kakashi said it again.

"Thank god you're alive."

"Kakashi..." Gai's voice was hoarse, having been unconscious for so long, but he smiled tearfully at him.

Kakashi reach out his hand, hesitating before gently brushing his fingertips against the top of the other man's hand, which rested next to him on the sheets. He knew that, even though the medical team had done great work with his burned skin, it still wasn't comfortable for him to be touched.

"It's okay, Gai, you don't have to talk, especially not if it hurts."

"A little discomfort isn't enough to stop me from catching up with my eternal rival! Don't worry about me."

"Hey... how can I not, Gai?" Gai turned his hand over and took Kakashi's in his own, giving it a delicate squeeze, prompting Kakashi to interlock their fingers together.

It was sweet of course, to know he cared, but it was also a painful reminder of his state and the pity he faced from it. Better than mockery, he supposed, but then again, those two things felt similar.

"I'll be okay, Kakashi." He finally replied, and lifted his free hand to give him a reassuring thumbs up. His smile was slightly forced, not as big as it usually was, but Kakashi smiled right back at him. "I survived the gate of death, i can survive the rest of recovery that i have to face. It's no challenge that i can't overcome."

"I don't doubt that." Kakashi looked out of the window for a moment, letting another wave of comfortable silence wash over them, minus a feeling that Kakashi wanted to say something.

"Kashi-"

"Don't pull something like that again, alright?" Kakashi was still smiling slightly, but his eyes were giving his rival an unreadable look.

Gai felt a pang of guilt. "I know. It likely would've killed me. It was reckless, but it was the only choice i had. I... hope that you know that, rival. That I wouldn't leave this world if i could avoid it. And i hope you can forgive me."

Kakashi examines Gai's face. "There's nothing to forgive, Gai. I'm not angry with you." He paused, speaking softer now. "I was terrified, Gai, that I'd lose you. But I'm not angry."

"Oh, Kashi..." Tears well up in Gai's eyes, his lower lip pouting slightly.

"Besides, you really helped us out there. Don't feel bad. You've done enough." Kakashi smiles, his eyes squinting as he does so. It was the most

Gathering his strength, Gai sits up on his elbow and throws his arm around his partner, pulling him down for a hug as he lies back down with a grunt and a sigh. Kakashi's eyes widen slightly in surprise, but he allows it, is thankful for it, really. His arms wrap around Gai's back and he shuts his eyes, both of allowing the silence to stretch on as they share the tight, yet careful embrace.

They held onto each other in an almost desperate way at first, letting it devolve into a relaxed hold.

"Kakashi..." Gai started, the man above him able to hear tears in his voice. "I'm so glad I'm alive, too. I wouldn't want to leave any of you. Maybe I'm old for a shinobi, but I'm still in my springtime, and I love you all so much. I love you, Kakashi!"

Kakashi's breath caught at those words. He'd heard Gai say them before, to him, even, but... he wasn't used to hearing him say it in such a way. It was... intense, to say the least.

He froze, not knowing what to do in response besides hold him tighter and try to recover from his heart beating too fast.

He knew the truth, though.

His hand shaking slightly and his head resting on Gai's chest, he brought his hand up to his mask and pulled it down.

"You really are strong, Gai." He smiles and lifts his head to meet his gaze. Gai looks back at him. There were tears still in his eyes and on his cheeks, one rolling down his beautiful cheekbones. His cheeks were tinged with red from both tearful and bashful emotions. It had been what seemed like forever since he last saw Kakashi's uncovered face, and, right now, it seemed even more handsome than the last times. It was probably to do with that gentle look in his eyes and his lips quirked in a smile.

"I am Konoha's red beast, rival!"

Kakashi didn't answer, already moving in closer and pressing his lips to Gai's forehead, letting them linger for a second or so.

Gai can't help the grin that stretches across his face. "You're not losing me anytime soon. After all, we are _eternal_ rivals."

Kakashi lets out a laugh, the level of stress and tension that was in him earlier having left. "Yeah, eternal rivals, Gai."

Gai's smile only brightens as he relishes in the sound. "Stay here for a while, Kashi?"

"As if I'd leave."

Gai pumps his fist in the air and Kakashi sits back up. His hand, however, stays touching Gai. He brushes his hair away from his face and allows himself to indulge in taking in the other man's features.

"I love you, too, Gai."

It slipped out, really, and Gai gasped. He didn't often say those words, as it was difficult for him. Usually, it came out in different forms: smiles, touches, hums, saying "i feel the same" or something about how he cares about him.

"Aw, rival..."

"Forever." His tone was soft, yet serious.

"That means so much to me, Kakashi."

"And you mean so much to me, Gai."

Tears threatened to spill from Gai's cheeks again. "I'll love you forever, too, Kakashi! And i have for a long, long time. You know that?"

"Of course I do. You let me know every day. You..." his face feels warm suddenly. "You're my most precious person, Gai."

"And you are mine."

Kakashi lowers his head, smiling a dopey smile now, his cheeks flushed.

After a moment, he spoke. "Come here."

"I'm already here, rival!"

"No, I mean... come closer."

Gai quirked an eyebrow, shifting closer and scooting back to sit up against his pillows a little more, expecting to maybe listen to something Kakashi had to say. Instead of speaking immediately, Kakashi leaned forwards, resting one hand on the other side of Gai as the other brushed Gai's shoulder.

"Would it be alright... if I kissed you right now?" Kakashi's voice was nervous. They had kissed before in a few passion-fueled moments, and it was clear to both that there was something other than platonic feelings between them, but... with life as a shinobi, things were difficult, to put it simply.

"I... I would be honored." Gai was surprised, yet delighted that he had asked. "I would love to kiss you. Anytime. A thousand times and more! Asking isn't necessary, I promise, Kakashi!"

Kakashi's heart tightened and fluttered in his chest, his eyebrows lifting in an affectionate expression, and he closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was soft, sweet, and earnest, lasting a good moment or so before broke the contact, though he met his lips again after a short breath. Their lips stayed connected as Kakashi cautiously moved his way onto the bed and leaned over his lover, sitting with his knees on either side of Gai's unhurt leg. It was a minute or so of kissing briefly, over and over again, before Kakashi pulled away.

"Kakashi..." Gai spoke in a dreamy tone. His eyes stayed closed for a moment afterwards as they both caught their breath. Kakashi wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders, ever so careful not to be too rough with his possibly tender new skin.

Kakashi breathed out a laugh. "Do you remember the first time we kissed...?"

"Hm? Yes, I do. We were so young. It was lovely, but... It was also scary."

"Was I really that bad?" Kakashi giggled, idly petting Gai's smooth hair. It had gotten longer in the hospital. Gai would probably want to cut it soon.

"No, your skills were fine, rival, and I wouldn't expect anything less than wonderful from you! I just mean... I didn't know exactly what it meant. I didn't know how we felt or what would happen..."

"Hm... me neither."

Gai was quiet for a moment, staring at his rival's face, clearly thinking hard.

"And you're still unsure?"

"I... yes..." he looked away.

"Gai, I love you. You're my best friend. My eternal rival. You're one of the most important people in my life. You don't need to worry about what we have. It's not going away."

"I- I never doubted that, Kakashi! But we... are we..."

"Are we together like that? Are we lovers?"

"Are we, Kashi?"

"I sure hope so. What do you want, Gai?"

"You." He responded immediately, his voice clear and sure. "Us. I'm not going to deny my heart by saying that I don't wish for us to make our most romantic of relations official."

Kakashi was nearly swooning. "Then we are... together." Gai brushes his knuckles against Kakashi's cheek and Kakashi takes his hand, leaning into his touch.

Now, Gai was crying again, overwhelmed with happiness. "Oh, rival! I'm so glad! Nothing makes me happier than knowing that you want the same as I do! Besides having it, of course..." he squeezed his arms around him again, ignoring the aches in his muscles and the pain that went down to his very core in favor of going with the youthful, love-filled wants of his heart.

Kakashi made a soft sound in his throat and shut his eyes. "I'm so happy, too... I know I don't express it well, but I really, really do love you."

"Kakashi, you're enough, I promise! Anything you give me is enough." He sniffed. "I do enjoy hearing you say things like that, though."

"You deserve it."

"And so do you, rival."

"You better stop being so sweet, or I'm gonna cry, too, you know."

"I will never stop!"

"Hm. Good."


	2. I'm not leaving you behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the rest of Kakashi's visit to Gai.

They ended up staying right there until the middle of the afternoon. It had been late morning when Kakashi had first arrived to visit Gai, like he did every day.

Now that Kakashi had taken up his duties as the new Hokage, his schedule was probably the busiest it even had been. It kept him in the office from the wee hours of the morning until the late hours of the night on some days, with little opportunity for true breaks. It's not like that kept Kakashi from taking them, however.

There was another thing that he clearly couldn't be stopped from doing, and that was paying visits to his... partner in the hospital. He often squeezed in visits between meetings and other Hokage-related tasks, but there were also a number of after-visiting-hours trips to Gai's room.

(The first few times, Gai had gasped at his scandalous actions and berated him for breaking in through the window, but he couldn't deny that he didn't appreciate seeing Kakashi. In a way, he was touched that his rival would go so out of his way to see him, something Gai made Kakashi aware of. Kakashi, in response, would remind him that scaling the building and climbing through the window was less work than checking in with the desk, but after those words, in the most casual way he could muster, would say more softly that he would do anything to see him.

Which might've made Gai cry.

And Kakashi may have been lectured and chased out by the nurses a few times. By now, though, they had given up.)

Today was one of the rare times that he had a good part of the day off. It was the weekend, not that that always made a difference, but he purposefully had cleared his schedule for some time to spend with Gai. The bedridden man had only woken up from his coma recently, and Kakashi wanted to be there for him. He knew that Gai would insist on the same, be it him in Gai's position.

So now, here they were, relaxing as much as was possible with the impending responsibilities and steps in recovery looming over their heads.

Kakashi ended up teleporting to a nearby restaurant and back for lunch, buying a dish of curry for Gai. Even though the food was only mildly spicy (as Gai's body needed gently treatment, still, something that Gai grumbled over regularly) Gai was intensely grateful for it. After all, hospital food was pretty mediocre and, even moreso, bland.

They sat together in peace after that, Kakashi curled up against Gai's side, and both of them taking turns listening to the other talk about their days since the war.

"Being Hokage isn't all it's cracked up to be, Gai." Kakashi sighed, playing with Gai's fingers idly.

"Hm? No?"

"It's a lot less glory and royal treatment and a lot more paperwork, decisions, and more paperwork."

"I'm sure It's nothing you can't do, my esteemed rival."

"Maa... of course it's not."

"But you don't like it?" Gai prompted.

"Hmm... It's not terrible, actually. Not as terrible as I thought it might be. Tedious, sure, but not awful. I do get a pretty good pay." Kakashi chuckled.

"Kakashi! You should be motivated by the honor of such an integral and prestigious position!" Gai's scolding held little weight, and Kakashi was able to tell he was smiling by his tone.

"That's just the thing, Gai, I'm the Hokage." He furrowed his eyebrows and looks at the ceiling. "Everyone's expecting me to be perfect and make the right decisions for the entire village. That's... a lot of pressure for one guy."

Gai frowned a little, lifting his hand to rub his shoulder, but stopping half-way there as his arm protested the action right down to bone. He bit the inside of his lip and let his hand settle on Kakashi's lower back, instead, rubbing slow, small circles on it.

"I believe in you, Kakashi. Don't you worry too much. You're the smartest person I know, and one of my favorite, which means a lot coming from me." He smiles at him and winks once their eyes meet. "I have good taste, and I know that you're a great person."

Kakashi titled his head to the side and smiled at him softly. "Hm, I think I should be saying something similar to you." Gai gave laugh. "Thank you, Gai..."

"Of course! I know that you can do anything you set your mind to. I have watched you do so thousands of times. We're all here for you, Kakashi."

"God, you're so nice to me."

"Well, I do love you."

Kakashi blanched, his face warming slightly. It was going to take him longer to get used to hearing that.

"I..." his voice softened. "love you too."

Gai grinned his blindingly bright grin, the action slightly stinging his skin, but he was too happy to care. He leaned in and kissed the top of Kakashi's silver head, and they laid there in the quiet once again. The breeze blew in pleasantly from the window, and there were the soft sounds of people floating in with it. It was calming, grounding.

"I wish I had been wearing something besides... this when we had such a passionate moment together," Gai suddenly spoke, referring to his hospital gown.

Kakashi breathed out a quiet laugh. "I don't care what you wear, Gai. It's what we felt that matters, no?"

"Ah, you're right, you're right, rival. I know. It's just..." Gai sighed, sounding affected. "The position I am in. I can't help but feel sort of silly and pitiful." He laughed humorlessly under his breath.

"Gai, look at me," and he did. "You will never be pitiful. You're ten times the person than most people are. You kick ass no matter your physical condition." Gai smiled with tears in his eyes. "There's no one like you, Gai. There'd no one that I'd rather be partners with than you."

A tear spilled from Gai's eye. "Oh, Kashi! You always know what to say!"

"What can I say, I'm a genius."

"Pff!"

A second later, there was a knock on the door. Kakashi jumped and sat up- he guessed that he hadn't been paying as much attention to chakra signatures as he thought, having sensed someone in the hall but not expecting them to come in. Hastily, he pulled up his mask.

In came a nurse. The young man stepped through the doorway, his eyes widening as he laid eyes upon Kakashi before he gave a slight bow.

"Hokage-sama!" He spoke up. "I'm afraid I must ask you to leave for the timebeing." He stood straight again. "Mister Maito, it's time for-"

"Yes," Gai interrupted, clearly peeved, "the doctor told me earlier." He looked up at Kakashi, who still sat next to him. They shared a look, and Kakashi set his hand on the other man's shoulder with care not to be too rough, then stood and straightened out his clothes.

"Right, I'll take my leave now." He paused, then turned to the nurse. "May we have just one little minute more of privacy, actually?" Kakashi gave his most polite smile. Gai quirked an eyebrow.

The nurse considered that briefly. "One minute," he replied, then left the room and shut the door behind him.

"Ah, thank you very much!"

Kakashi turned back to Gai, seeing his questioning expression. 

"I'll see you soon?"

"As soon as you want to and I can be seen, yes. They are... doing some work on my leg again this evening."

Kakashi took Gai's hand. "Alright, I wish you good luck, Gai. It's good that I'm heading out, anyways, I have paperwork that needs filling out by tonight."

After a moment of consideration, Kakashi leaned down and captured Gai's lips with his own. Gai accepted it eagerly, letting Kakashi linger there for a moment, until the nurse made to open the door.

"I love you," he murmured against his lips.

"And I love you, Kakashi."

With one more squeeze of his hand, Kakashi let go and walked away and past the nurse, opting to use the door to leave instead of the window. He would be back soon. There were few forced that could keep them apart for long, and hospitals and Hokage duties were certainly none of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ',:)


	3. Back down to earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the life of an old man in his early 30's.

As he made his was out of the hospital and onto the street, Kakashi let let his mind wander and his legs take their time. There was no rush for him to get back to the office, not in his opinion at least, and so he took the long way: the sidewalk. (This was different from his usual method: over rooftops.)

Although he would normally take the route to avoid people and make it to his destination in the most efficient way possible (a habit he had developed over the years), recently, he hadn't felt that it was so necessary. He was Hokage, and people got a sense of familiarity with their leader if they saw them in their regular life; it was something that was subtly expected: to see their Hokage about. Otherwise, they may feel that the Hokage doesn't care as much.

It was not only that that motivated him to act more like a normal person than an ANBU operative, but, something that was a more recent development in him. Call it going soft or growing old, maybe, or a sense of relief and relaxation after this newfound peace. Whatever it was, he had begun to like taking the road to get from place to place instead of only when he was trying to waste time. It felt homey. He liked to feel a part of things.

His thoughts drifted from topic to topic, and his steps took him to the office on autopilot. He thought of Gai. He thought of his paperwork that he knew he had to do. He thought of Shizune, how she would probably be at her wits end with him in no time flat if he let himself be late with something he was responsible. He thought of what time it must be (probably around three in the afternoon, he mused) and what he would say about what he was doing before this, if someone asked. It wasn't that he had wanted to slack off (okay, he did want to put off working, somewhat), but... visiting Gai was important for both of their mental states. Ah, Gai. He smiled unconsciously as he thought about their visit and hummed to himself.

Gai had warm hands, soft hair, a handsome face. He could remember what it felt like to touch them.

Kakashi could feel a few familiar presences in the near distance, but they were likely going about their day as he was. No need for alarm.

He thought back to his conversation with him from earlier, a horrible decision, really, as they had exchanged some pretty blush-worthy words. Gai a dreamy, low voice when he spoke in his hushed tone to just him, he thought. Well, it was as hushed as Gai could be. The man wasn't always the best at using an inside voice. When they were kids, Gai couldn't whisper to save his life. Memories of such times made Kakashi chuckle softly to himself, and he let his eyes close for just a moment in peaceful happiness.

Just as he did so, however, someone was jumping out in front of him. Out of reflex, his eyes snapped open, and he simultaneously grabbed a kunai from his belt.

"Kaka-sensei!"

"Naruto." Kakashi blinked. He knew he was near, but then again, Kakashi hadn't exactly been on guard at that moment.

 

"I saw you coming from across the street! What are you up to? It's a surprise to see you, I thought you were busy, you know!"

"I was taking a break," Kakashi explained vaguely.

"A break? So that's why you look so happy. I bet you were visiting someone special, weren't you?"

Kakashi sputtered. "Well, I-" dammit, why did Naruto have to be right? Why did he get so flustered when thinking about... *romantic* things?

"Wait, what? You actually were? I was just teasing, you know." Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"Naruto," he sighed, getting himself together a little, "if you must know, I was just visiting friends at the hospital. I need to get back to the Hokage office, now. It *was* nice seeing you, Naruto, but there's responsibilities for me to take care of." He walked off briskly, leaving Naruto in the dust and cursing himself for not getting through that as coolly as he would have liked to.

He ended up making in there in time to find Shizune setting a heavy stack of paper onto his desk.

"Ah, good afternoon," he greeted her in a friendly tone, though it had a note of weariness to it, courtesy of impending tasks to complete.

"Lord Hokage!" Shizune whipped around, obviously not expecting that he would be here. She cleared her throat. "I was just giving these to you. They're mostly just simple things to sign your approval on, but they have to be completed soon."

"Thank you, Shizune."

Shizune nodded. "I'll tell you when anything new comes, but other than that, I think you have it under control." The woman had an incredulous tone as she said so. "Tell me if you need anything."

"Will do."

Shizune bowed lightly and made her way to the door, but stopped after she cracked it open an inch. "If you don't mind me asking, where were you?" She turned her head to look in his direction.

Oh, that's right, he hadn't really notified anyone that he was leaving, not that he often did so. He had a light load today, and he was only out for a few hours, anyways.

"I was visiting Gai."

Shizune simply nodded her understanding. "Lady Tsunade has told me about his condition."

Kakashi looked up at her. "What has she said to you."

"Nothing that you don't already know."

He hums thoughtfully.

"He's a fighter. She has a lot of hope for him. He made it through this much, already, after all."

Kakashi nods, looking past Shizune's head at nothing in particular. "Yeah," he replies. "And he was worried about not being a match for the Hokage. Look at him now."

Shizune smiles. "You two make quite the pair." She pauses for a split second, making eye contact with Kakashi as the man smiles. She could have *sworn* that she could see a warm redness in his cheeks. "Anyways, I'll leave you to it, Lord Hatake."

"Ah, Kakashi is fine."

Shizune blinks. "Oh, okay. Kakashi, then."

Kakashi gives her a smile with his eyes. "See you around."

She nods, smiling back ever so slightly, then leaves, closing the door carefully behind her.

Kakashi stares at the doors for a moment, sighs, then gets to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shizune and Naruto appear! Just a shortish chapter about Kakashi's afternoon. Once again, thank you for reading!


	4. Learning how to walk

The paperwork isn’t that difficult. It rarely is. Doing it, however, is another story.

Hokage work, above all else, has proven to be tedious, so far. There is no real action in his current schedule- that is, nothing more action-packed than visiting various establishments and villages than acting as a diplomat. Sometimes, though, he felt like that is more stressful than some missions. He has had to go from learning the etiquette and nuances of a battle to learning that of politics. He supposes they are similar, in that both require learning how different people work.

That's what he is, now, he supposes, a diplomat, and it certainly is a change of pace, coming from intense battle after intense battle. In a way, it is a relief. It gave him something fairly straight-forwards to do to keep himself occupied, and it is important work. It had its own element of art and risk, in the social and diplomatic aspects of the job, but, if he is honest with himself, he is glad that he isn't in such a violent and terrifying position as he had been for the majority of his life.

He'd rather not be going out somewhere that he could die, he thinks to himself. The thought surprises him, really. Since when had he wanted to actually live this life, and live it here, at that, in this town? In this country? In this world? But, now that he thinks about it, those feelings had started a long time ago, hadn't they?

His mind is full of thoughts about his friends and the kids: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. They really had done a number on him. Gai and his students had, too. They were like family to him. He is glad that they were safe, and that he isn't kept away from them for days, weeks, months at a time.

However, he is still irritated, sometimes, at the fact that certain duties kept him from visiting them when he'd like to. This job had really spoiled him in that matter.

Since when had he been so sappy? Probably since forever, honestly. Now, he is just letting those feelings happen more so than before.

 

 

It is much later in the day by the time Kakashi has completed a satisfactory amount of work- well into the evening, in fact. He hasn't eaten his evening meal, yet, and the sun had gone down a few hours ago. He wonders if Gai is hungry, and feels a pull of longing to see him.

He stands up then, stretches out his back, making it pop a few times, and picks up his Hokage hat. Holding it in his hands, he inspects it for a moment, thinking it honestly a little silly to wear, but he sets it on his head, nonetheless, and adjusts it with a little smile to himself.

"I'm the Hokage," he giggles.  
This time, as he makes his way through the streets, he walks with a sense of purpose. The night scene in this part of town is charming, he thought. Quaint lanterns line and illuminate the sidewalks, and a scattering of people walk with one another in and out of restaurants and along the street. He can remember bringing Gai and their kids, er, students, here time and time again. This area had developed some fond memories with him.

Before he heads straight to the hospital, he stops at Ichiraku's and purchases takeout for the both of them. Gai may have eaten, but it likely isn't enough, and he would appreciate the action nonetheless. Kakashi wouldn't admit it, but thinking of the other man getting that touched look on his face, the one that pulls on Kakashi heartstrings in the best way, motivates him even more to bring the man a hot meal.

By the time Kakashi reaches the hospital, the visiting hours for Gai's wing had closed, no doubt. It had to be about eight pm, if not nine, now. Holding onto the fragrant takeout boxes, he scales the building by focusing his chakra into his hand and feet.

Kakashi gave a light tap on the window, the one that he had memorized as being Gai's, in order to alert his partner of his arrival. He knew that Gai cann't, or at least shouldn't, get up, so it is not like he expects to be let in. Unsurprisingly, let in he is not.

He carefully climbs into the room and kept the window partially open behind him, letting fresh air blow in with the gentle, cool breeze of the night.

"Gai, I'm here," he spoke up in a gentle voice, having not heard Gai greeting him.

Still, there is no answer. Kakashi can, however, see Gai resting on his bed.

As he pulls up a chair and sat next to his bed, his suspicions are confirmed; Gai is asleep. Kakashi's gaze softens, and he sets the food on Gai's side table.

Kakashi can't help it, or maybe he just didn't want to. He reaches forwards and let his fingertips graze Gai's high cheekbone. The new skin is pink-tinged, still, and soft. Kakashi's heart clenches a little. Gai's face is so peaceful as he sleeps.

"Kakashi..." Gai spoke, slightly startling Kakashi, "Is that you?" Kakashi clears his throat.

"Yeah," Kakashi replies, "it's me, Gai." His voice is overly-tender, he can tell.

"Is it still night?"

"Yeah. Told you I'd come back later today."

Gai opens his eyes and smiles at him. "It's good to see you."

"Hmm, I should say the same." Kakashi is definitely smiling, now. He lifts a his free hand and lowers his mask to pool beneath his chin.

Gai's breath is taken from him, seeing his features in the soft moonlight like this. He can kiss him, he remembered with a certain excitement. Unfortunately, though, since he can not sit up very well, he can not.

"I brought you food. It's Ichiraku's. Do you want some?"

"Rival, you brought dinner for me?" He sounds choked-up. "You're so thoughtful!"

"Aw, it's no trouble Gai. So, are you hungry?"

Gai nods, then shifts in bed and pauses.

"Hmm...?"

"Would you... help me sit up?" Gai blushes with slight embarrassment. He is Konoha's green beast! He is not used to asking for help in such things. He supposes, however, that he *is* Konoha's red beast, now.

Kakashi nods and assists him in moving into an upright position, moving pillows to support him and keep him from being in pain. The whole process takes at least a minute. Kakashi then hands Gai his ramen bowl and a pair of chopsticks.

"Thank you, Rival."

"Of course...  
." Kakashi winks.

As he opens the bowl's lid and slowly brought it to his lips to drink broth from (it still aches and pulls to do so, stings his lips with its heat, but he can do it with the support of his willpower and painkillers), he quirks an eyebrow at Kakashi. He takes a few sips, relishing in the flavor, then smiles at Kakashi.

"What is that tone, Kakashi? Another one of your cool and hip ways of implying something?"

"Hm... maybe." Kakashi has already started on his own noodles.

Gai slowly but surely ate his meal. "Maybe?"

"Maybe I think that..." Kakashi trails off and bites his lip.

"What is it?"

"Well, we're rivals, still, but now... we're..."

"Lovers?"

Kakashi blushes furiously and stuffs noodles into his mouth, nodding.

"Kashi, my love," that makes Kakashi nearly choke on his food. "You may call me something else that's more appropriate for that aspect of our relationship, if you wish." Gai spoke seriously, giving Kakashi this intense look. Gai notices Kakashi's blush and feels proud of himself.

"I think what you just said is pretty good."

"My love?" Gai smiles.

"Yeah... or something like that."

"Then I'll call you that, or something like that."

Kakashi giggles in spite of his flustered feelings. "Okay."

They rest in comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Kakashi speaks up again.

"Gai, how's your leg? You told me you had some work done on it today."

Gai looks up at him. "Hm? Oh. It's nothing I can't handle, my eternal love. I am improving each day!"

"I don't doubt it." Kakashi smiles warmly. "There's no one stronger than you, Gai. I admire you a lot." Gai takes a last sip of his ramen bowl, looking up at his lover and rival with pleased shock.

"Kakashi...!" Gai heart swells and. "You are so kind! And i must admit, it is nice to hear such things from you. It reassures me and touches my heart!"

Kakashi hums, smiling a smile that crinkles his eyes, and reaches forwards, setting his hand over Gai's chest. He sets his mostly-empty plastic ramen bowl aside.

Gai's eyes water just a little. Kakashi is touching right where Naruto's strange mark had stained his skin, something that he is ever grateful for.

Lost in thought, Kakashi's eyes start to water, as well, without him noticing.

Gai, however, does notice. "Rival..." he breathes, his expression taking on a surprised and concerned look. Kakashi comes back to focusing on his current situation just as a tear escapes from his eye. It falls and hits the sheets that Gai is underneath.

Kakashi doesn't trust his voice not to waver or produce some kind of whimper, so he doesn't open his mouth. He just lets his lower lip quiver until he has to gasp for air.

Gai ignores the protesting of his arms as he wraps them around Kakashi's back and pulls him close, lifting one for a moment in order to remove Kakashi's hat and set it next to their food. Kakashi accepts this, moving closer to sit on the bed and curl his knees to his chest. He's careful not to put too much pressure on Gai.

"It's okay, Kakashi," Gai strokes his lover's back and squeezes him as much as he can. It's not much. They both suddenly feel very young and old at the same time. "I'm right here, Kakashi, hey, it'll be okay. You can hug me, it's okay, it doesn't hurt too much. I love you."

Kakashi's fists grasp the fabric at the front of Gai's chest, and he finds himself crying freely. He sobs once, then again. The anguished sounds keep coming. He pushes his face into Gai's warm chest and breathes him in, shaking. Gai just holds him and coos soft words, going quiet after a moment or so.

It's strange, but Kakashi feels safe to do this with Gai here. He lets the stress and pain be purged from his system with cries that wrack his whole body. Stranger yet, he doesn't feel that he has to apologize.

"Kashi,' Gai nuzzles his hair, kisses his head, neck, and shoulders. Hearing him cry like this, it has Gai crying with him, although quietly. Tears drip onto Kakashi's hokage robes. "My dear love, is there something wrong?"

Kakashi has started to calm down. Tears still fall down his cheeks, flushed from crying, and his breathing is still unsteady. He hiccups and shakes his head.

"Can I do something to help?" He almost whispers this.

"Just... hold me," Kakashi says.

Gai nods and pulls him closer, all but cradling him, and sniffs.

"I love you so much, Gai. You're... I'm so glad you're alive. You're so important to me." His voice is tight, but sincere.

"I love you too, Kakashi..."

Kakashi lifts his head, and Gai kisses his cheek delicately.

"I'm sorry I put you through this, my rival..."

"Gai, you don't need to apologize." Kakashi looks Gai in the eyes. His voice is stern. His cheeks are streaked with tears, and the skin around his eyes is blotchy red, though it is starting to fade as he evens his breath. "I'm crying, I think, because I'm happy. It hurt, but now I'm happy. I'm so happy..."

Gai doesn't reply yet, just lets more tears well up in his eyes before they make friendly with the sheets.

"Oh, rival..." He leans forwards and captures Kakashi's lips in a wet, salty kiss. Kakashi returns it, giggling when they break apart. "I'm happy, too! All I really want is to be with you and to be there for our wonderful students!"

"Honestly, that's all I want, too." And, Kakashi lets those words sink in, all of their implications in tow. That's what really matters.

It really is what they want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read! I like writing this chapter a lot, actually. updated may be slightly slower in the future, by the way, until school ends.


	5. A coworker or a friend?

The next days go by similarly, except with more work and less play.   
  
There's more work in the world of Hokage business, for Kakashi. He heads into the office earlier than he'd like to and works late into the night, his days full of paper-pushing and decision-making in an attempt to strengthen a post-war Konoha and its allyships.   
  
Gai is busy with his own kind of work, healing and strengthening his body. It's nowhere near the ability of even the average person, at the current time. It's difficult for him to sit up or lift much of anything, and even more of a challenge to struggle his way to his foot. He has never been one to not rise to the challenges that come his way, though, and he's not about to start just because this particular one is so unique and new.   
  
Between the schedules required of a political leader and someone recovering from opening the eight gates, they see a little less of each other than desired.   
  
On top of this, others can tell that something is up.   
  
"Well, Kakashi, something's up," Tsunade states in that blunt tone of voice.   
  
Kakashi looks up from his book. He was sitting on a bench, currently, relaxing as he stopped during one of his rare breaks in town, and briefly catching up with his predecessor.   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"You're acting weird, Hatake." She has an eyebrow quirked, looking amused. "What's got you so happy?"   
  
"Uh..." He hasn't realized himself acting differently, and immediately think back to what could've been giving Tsunade that idea.   
  
He  _ is _ happier, he realizes. He's been in quite higher spirits the last few days, and he's not going to lie to himself and say he doesn't know exactly why that is. His cheeks warm as he reminisces on the days he's spent in Gai's hospital room.   
  
Through this, Tsunade only quirks that eyebrow even higher, leaning her weight into the hand resting on the back of the bench.   
  
"Oh? Are you going to tell me what it is? And don't pretend you're actually reading that book." She points to the currently forgotten pages of  _ Icha Icha Tactics. _   
  
Kakashi stammers for a second and claps it shut, then clears his throat. "It probably has something to do with how Gai is awake." Tsunade sits by him as he starts, only slightly avoiding the subject of his love life. "It's been stressful, to say the least, worrying about him, but now he's starting to make clear progress."   
  
"Oh trust me, it's a relief to me, too. I'm glad we have that man around."   
  
"Yeah..."   
  
Tsunade smiles, and Kakashi returns it.    
  
"He's been awake for a while now. So did you guys kiss?"   
  
Kakashi blanches, having to collect himself before he speaks again. "Excuse me?" His voice squeaks.   
  
"Oh, my bad, that was probably a while ago." She smirks.   
  
Kakashi is extremely flustered, blushing up to his ears. "My, my romantic life is none of your concern, Senju- I frankly have no idea where you-"   
  
"Alright, alright, I'm sorry Kakashi. I'm bored."   
  
"So you've decided to pry into my personal relationships?"   
  
She shrugs, and Kakashi sighs.   
  
"It was nice talking to you, Tsunade," he speaks more gently now, standing up to leave, "but i should get going. And yes, we did, a lot. It was lovely. Don't tell anyone." He promptly vanishes with a hand sign and a puff of smoke, leaving Tsunade to gape.   
  
That's not where it ends, either. When leaving the office that night, he gets a knowing smile from Shizune. "Have fun with Gai," she says. Kakashi 'hm's in response and stares resolutely at the floor, leaving faster now.   
  


He has a hot date tonight, and no amount of his friends pestering him about his intimate matters is going to stop him. That’s not to say that it won’t thoroughly embarrass him, though.

 

That’s a strange misconception people have about him, that he is some kind of womanizer, that he sleeps around a lot, that he has dated tons of people and had loads of secret flings. There is nothing wrong with those sorts of things, of course, as long as one is safe, but it’s definitely not the type of lifestyle that Kakashi leads. Such types of assumptions from others both comfort and disturb him; comforting in that that’s part of the fake personality he hides more personal things behind, and disturbing in that he hasn’t exactly lived his life like that, at all, whatsoever. It’s also been seeming a little less comforting, and instead, more restrictive, to have that facade. Simply put, he’s been doing better these days, and leaving masks behind has been the next step in moving further forwards.

 

Kakashi giggles a little, a spring in his step, as he anticipates his visit with Gai. He feels like a dork, and he feels childish, but he really, really doesn’t care so much about how he appears (youthful and true to himself, Gai would proclaim, then probably say that watching him being happy and such was a beautiful thing. Kakashi hurries to his boyfriend’s room faster, now, eager to hear him say as much).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly shorter chapter, but it's a lead-up! I've been brainstorming a lot and busy with other things, so that's why it took a while to get this out. Stay tuned... and don't forget that your kudos and comments help motivate me to continue this and let me know you like it!


	6. Did I burn too brightly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Gai-centered chapter! It took me while to get this out because of school and... well, life. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Sometimes, living is a hard job.

Sometimes, the hardest thing in the world is simply standing, getting up on your own, or lifting something from a table.

Sometimes, the idea of life before all of this is unfathomable.

Sometimes is right now, for Maito Gai.

God, How did he even *do* that before? Right, that kind of stuff was what got him into this situation. Well, it was sort of an extreme of the sorts of things he often did, to say the least.

Because of said extreme action, he is lying in bed, sore all over. It's not new, by any means, to be in pain, but he'd rather not be burning and aching down to his very center. That's not to say that he's not up for this challenge, however! Life is full of challenges, some of his especially unique, but that's his specialty! He's gotten through every challenge that life has thrown at him so far, including what was thought to be impossible (what can he say, he's an impossible guy), and he will get through this! This is only recovery and moving onto another chapter of youth in his life; it is nothing! He nods to himself, thinking this.

 

But oh, it is so, so much.

Sometimes, when you experience pain, at a level, for an extended period of time, or repeated many times, your body will get used to that level of pain. It is natural, it is adaptation, it is essential! He is familiar with this- very familiar. After all, he has trained, trained, trained his body for practically his whole life. He has built himself up to be able to open all gates (up to the seventh without his body completely giving up on him without help). Maito Gai, to put it bluntly, has one hell of a pain tolerance. He *knows* pain. He knows deep, excruciating, agonizing pain, how to internalize it and make it seem as though his feats are performed with ease. He has built up a resistance to pain.

Sometimes, however, even past the point of building tolerance, you can still feel the pain. It eats away at you. It reminds you that you feel pain for a reason: there is something wrong. Your body frantically rushes signals to your brain so that you will recognize the distress that it is being put under. After the screaming, screaming, screaming, you just can't take it anymore. The pain is awful, life is awful, and you did not listen before, so now you pay.

Gai lies in his bed with this level of pain familiarizing itself to him, and not for the first time. He has only been out of his coma for a few weeks. A traitorous thought enters his mind from within- "am i weak". He stiffens, as if his muscles weren't already stiff enough, before breathing out in an intense sigh.

"I can do this," he states aloud.

Since his awakening, everything about his recovery has been painfully slow. After being a man with perfect control over his body, coming face to face with the likelihood of a permanent disability... was complicated.

On one hand, it makes him feel as though a part of his youthfulness has been taken away- part of his usefulness. But, on the other hand, he knows that his perseverance will keep him going, keep him strong, keep him useful.

Deciding that he has sat in contemplation for much too long, he sits up straight in bed. He can do that now, without too much trouble, and he lets himself be proud of that. The nurse will be here at any time, and they will assist him in performing his daily physical therapy.

He prepares himself with stretching out his miserable muscles and tendons, thankful that his effort, along with the extremely appreciated- and needed- help from his loved ones, he can be at least somewhat comforted by seeing that he is undoubtedly on the path to feeling like a semblance of his older self. He knows that it will be okay, to change, but he can’t help but want his vitality back.

Maybe he will never feel that way again, echoes a thought in his brain. He hastily pushes it away and finishes stretching in the ways that he can. Before long, the nurse knocks on his door, ready to wheel him to physical therapy.

To his own chagrin, he allows himself to be wheeled there, and does his best to not be ashamed. This is him being strong. This is not a condemnation. This is necessary. He is honorable. Soon, he assures himself, he will be able to get himself there. He will, he will make sure of it.

 

Physical therapy goes alright. Gai likes the medical staff, and the medical staff likes him. They always smile back at him in the hallways, and sometimes, they will chat with him or even return his thumbs-ups. A few of them have told him how they brighten their moods, too! He is quite pleased.

His physical therapist, although admiring of his positive and confident attitude, has to get on his case about not overdoing it more than once, reminding him to stop when his body says that it is at its limit, and hopefully before then. It should hurt, but not so much that you're worsening your state! Gai can't seem to help it. It's just so... so--!

He huffs in anger, stabbing his chopsticks into his bowl of rice with a little more force than necessary.

This is not the first time that it has happened. He is *angry*. Granted, his is not only angry with his current state. He is angry, about a lot of things, a lot of the time, but right now, he is... not sure what he is angry about. The world, maybe. It feels horrible, for he loves the world, and he loves life, but damn if he doesn't feel anger towards something that might be himself. But of course, no, he tells himself that he isn't. He has control, after all! He does not allow negative thoughts and emotions to burden him. He will continue to take control of this with his self-rules. No one knows him better than himself, after all, so if he fails, he...

He has to remind himself not to get sucked into the wrong loop. It has happened too many times before. It has seemed that that is his fate, too pull in all of the hate and bring it down upon himself as responsibility. He can not fail, his doctors and family have told him, there is only forwards. He gave up so much, for everyone else. He gave up his life, although it was returned to him. He needs to give back to himself for a change.

The concept... he struggles with, but he does not, will not give up.

He has spent nights in bed thinking about his purpose. It is unfamiliar. In the past, he would automatically come up with the response that his purpose is to serve the village and protect the ones he loves. He knows that is it noble, and he is not wrong. But... he is not just a tool. It feels as though his life is unraveling, only to be put slowly, carefully back and into a better arrangement than before.

He takes a deep breath in, then sighs, and he eats the rest of his rice, working on different parts of himself than he usually does. He settles that aching feeling deep in his chest, eases the feelings of wrongness in his life.

 

Kakashi is coming tonight, Gai remembers, not that he had forgotten about the imminent arrival of one of his most precious people!

It is the highlight of his day, to see those people. A tear is brought to his eye at the thought. His beloved team comes the most often, after his differently beloved Kakashi.

In the beginning, he didn't see Neji much. Gai was asleep for the majority of Neji's recovery, but even after Neji was released, the injured teen still found it difficult to make it around very much. However, his student is not, has not, and will never be one to back down from life's challenges. He gets better all the time, and seems happier all the time, too. Gai is so proud of him.

He often sees his students holding hands with each other as they come in. He can't help but to think that is was most likely Lee's idea (maybe Tenten's). It warms his heart.

Gai tears up more, thinking about his wonderful student. He had come so far, from being so bitter and cold with both others and himself, full of hatred at his trapped state, to being such a warm and wise young man. Looking back on that, it makes Gai immeasurably emotional, and on top of that, it makes him think.

His students- his children, almost- their faces are more hardened now. They have grown up a lot, even though they are not quite adults. Even so, he thinks that they smile more, these days, too. They cry, for what has been lost, but they smile for what has been found, and there is something about it that tells him that it is deeply genuine. He thinks about the concept, and recognizes that he, too, cries and smiles for those very things.

He shakes his head in regards to some of his previous harsh thoughts about his recovery. Kakashi had told him to be kind with himself, sometime in his first days of wakefulness. It was in response to Gai insisting on his own recovery being quick. Kakashi was right. Kakashi is right a lot, and Gai is not angry about that. He muses that, nowadays, it is much more common for him to be accepting of that fact, rather than frustrated with himself (and as a result, having misplaced anger towards Kakashi). After all, it is Gai that is right about a lot of other things.

Gai smiles to himself and is grateful for these people. He waits for Kakashi, but he does not just wait. He will make the most of all of his time, as any youthful person would do!

No matter the pain he goes through, and though his soul is currently pained and confused, he knows that it will always be full of love, and there's no way in hell that he will let that change- he won't let it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm developing this into a sort of fix-it i guess! Neji is alive, first of all, and you'll see what else is different later. Gai's story needed some attention, so that's what this chapter ended up consisting of.


	7. A challenge with you is easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DATE NIGHT!!!! DATE NIGHT DATE NIGHT D

Once that evening rolled around, the air had turned cool, if not chilly. The night is beautiful, the air is still, save for a soft breeze, and the stars have began to appear in the royal-blue sky. Kakashi walks to his home, dressed in his hokage robes, and listens to the distant chirping of crickets.  
  
Tonight, for his date with Gai, he has made some small plans.  
  
It's nothing especially extravagant, but, as this day marks a month since they have officially become aa couple, he wants to do something a little special. Call him a sap, but it gives the man warm feelings in his heart to think about that.  
  
So, after dressing down into his jounin clothes, he prepares bentos for the both of them. It may be a little silly to do for dinner, but he's sure that Gai will like it. He's known the man for more than twenty years, after all, and they've been inseparable for almost as long. It's safe to say that they know each other well.  
  
Once he is done, he packs the containers into a shoulder bag and heads out. As he walks, he takes the time to admire the beauty in the sights and smells of a Konoha evening. On his path, there are climbing vines, bushes blooming, trees reaching towards the sky and giving the street a more enclosed, cozy atmosphere. Their branches are tousled playfully by the wind. Through his mask, he can still smell dew and dirt in the crisp night air, along with subtle fragrances of food coming from nearby vendors. It smells like plants, like people, like life. Noticing these things is something that he wouldn't have ever thought of doing even as recent as five years ago.  
  
He thinks of his students, briefly, about all that they taught him, and what he wishes he could've done for them, in their most formative years. He thinks, also, about how it feels when they say that they love him, and when they call him sensei. He smiles now, a slow upquirking of his lips in response to the love he feels, and feels that he can understand why Gai cries like he does.  
  
Soon enough, he has made it to Konoha hospital. He stops and stares at the building, thinking of all that is has seen, before he enters.  
  
He takes the classic approach to traveling to Gai's room. He greets the nurses in the front with a smile of his eyes and a wave of his hand, and they return the greeting with their own waves, nods, or 'good evening, kakashi-sama's. They know him well.  
  
After that, he walks quickly to Gai's room, humming a little to himself in his simple excitement to see him, and when he gets there, he opens the door to his partner's room, only bothering to knock after he has laid his eyes on Gai.  
  
Gai, who is currently sitting in his bed, his hospital-issued wheelchair nearby, has already looked up from the book in his lap. He makes eye contact with Kakashi and breaks out in a wide grin. Kakashi returns it.  
  
"Kakashi!" He exclaims in a familiar enthusiasm.  
  
Kakashi allows himself a joyful giggle. "Gai."  
  
He closes the door behind him and walks towards Gai, the other man holding his arms out towards him for a hug, which Kakashi accepts. He climbs into Gai's lap, leans forwards on his knees, and wraps Gai up in a big hug. It's cathartic.  
  
"I brought you something. For today," Kakashi says.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Kakashi responds by letting him go with a kiss to his forehead and settling next to him on the bed. He removes his bag from his shoulder and undoes the buckle keeping the flap secured over the opening, then flips it open.  
  
Gai gasps as Kakashi pulls the boxes of food out. "Kakashi... you...! I knew i could smell something delicious! You brought this for us?"  
  
"I sure did." Kakashi smiles and pulls his mask down to bunch up underneath his chin. "It's not much, but... I made it, and I hope you like it."  
  
"Rival..." Gai's lower lip pouts and wobbles with feeling. "Oh, just as I should expect from you, so cool, and yet, so thoughtful!" He takes Kakashi's hand in one of his and lifts the other in a clenched fist.  
  
Kakashi looks back at him fondly and squeezes his hand. "You really haven't changed, have you?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"

"All these years, all you've gone through, and you're still just like you always were. You change in some ways, like we always do, but you're still... you. It's something I love about you, Gai." His voice softens with his last words.  
  
Gai stares at Kakashi with a gentle expression of wide-eyed, open-mouthed shock, and Kakashi smiles back at him for a moment before looking away and instead training his eyes on the black bento boxes stacked in his lap. His cheeks flush.  
  
"Kakashi... you have such a beautiful way with words when you express your feelings." Gai's voice is gentle, too. "I love you." He emphasizes this with a squeeze to his love's hand.  
  
"I love you too, Gai," he replies, and feels his cheeks heat more. "Now, how about this bento, hm? I filled yours with things I know are your favorites, you know."  
  
"Oh! Yes! I know your skills cooking in cooking are nothing short of exemplary, like everything else you do, rival."  
  
Kakashi hums in appreciation as he pops open the lids to their dinner, avoiding eye contact in a bashful manner.  
  
"You flatter me. Now eat your dinner!"  
  
"Right away, rival!"  
  
They eat their meals in relative silence, apart from Gai complimenting Kakashi's work and their teasing banter. Gai is thrilled by the fact that Kakashi took the time to shape the fruit to look sort of like turtles, and the meat like little dog faces. The fact that the rice has sauce drizzled over in the shape of a heart makes Gai tear up and stutter through his words, and Kakashi sighs a sigh of love.  
  
After their food is eaten and the bento shoved back into Kakashi's shoulder bag, Gai insists on taking them to the roof. He maneuvers himself into his chair and allows Kakashi to push him through the halls, to the elevator, and across the roof. They settle a few feet from the edge, Gai in his chair and Kakashi by his feet, and they watch the night sky.  
  
Here, with Kakashi's head on Gai's knees, and the sky peaceful and clear, a black expanse full of stars and planets and the waxing moon, everything feels right.  
  
Gai feels special, to have Kakashi, and he says so.  
  
"Thank you, Kakashi."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"For coming here almost every day, and spending time with me, even though you're the hokage. It means a lot that you still come and see me- that you take time from your schedule to make me a delicious meal in cute little shapes to celebrate our love," His voice grows more broken up as he continues, "and that you do this even though I can't give these things in return to you right now. It means so much to me."  
  
Kakashi turns so that he can face his partner and stands up on his knees. His eyebrows press together, and he lifts a hand to Gai's face, brushing his fingertips over one of his high cheekbones before cupping the side of his face in his hand.  
  
"You don't need to feel bad about not being able to make me bento or buy me anything right now. You... did an amazing thing Gai, something that no one else has done before. You risked everything for all of us. Now, you're doing what you need for *you*, and you still give me plenty in return, just by being there by me, and I know that I can always count on that. That's more than enough... more than I deserve."  
  
Gai swats his hand away after Kakashi says that. "Shut up. You deserve the world, Kakashi. You deserve every good thing in the world because you're a phenomenal person, and that's why I love you, because of your beautiful heart, Kakashi!"  
  
Kakashi stares up at him, Gai's aggressively earnest love, shown through his words and the serious, yet gentle, look on his face, making Kakashi's heart pull and clench.  
  
"Thank you," he speaks softly back. He doesn't even bother saying how sappy Gai is. Gai's expression softens, and he takes Kakashi's hand again in both of his, kissing its knuckles and nuzzling them as if to reassure that his words held no malice. Kakashi stares at his handsome features and takes them in with his heart beating at a faster pace than normal. Oh, how he loves this man.  
  
"Well, now that we have that settled... how about a challenge?"  
  
Gai's eyebrow quirks up in interest. There is a gleam of interest in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I think it's about time we had another one. Would you like to hear my idea?"  
  
"You know i do, rival." Gai gives him a grin.  
  
"Alright. A hand-holding competition. First one to let go of the other's hand loses."  
  
Gai blinks, then lets out a joyous laugh.  
  
"You're on!"  
  
They take each other's hands on a count of three, and they both hold tight for the rest of the evening.  
  
When the night has worn on for some time, they both retire to Gai's room. As they settle down under the white sheets, hand in hand, Kakashi notices that the flowers in the vase on his bedside table are starting to wilt. He toes off his sandals to rest next to the bed and lies beside his partner, noting to himself that he should replace them.  
  
"It's mine turn next," Gai says, breaking the quiet of the room, though not unpleasantly. "We're doing something more vigorous when I choose it."  
  
Kakashi hums in response to this, a soft smile on his face. "Deal."  
  
They try to stay awake, silently staring at each other, but at some point, fall asleep in the too-narrow bed together.  
  
If they wake the next morning to a peeved nurse, then that's a problem for tomorrow.  


 

* * *

  


  
As it happens, the challenge ends in a draw. When they wake, their hands are still entwined in each others' grasp, and they let go on a count of three in order to free them to go about their daily routines. After a goodbye and more than a few sweet kisses, they part ways.  


 

 

  
Life really is better these days, isn't it?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this chapter, i think im getting their dynamic down better. Im also getting the future chapters better planned. Expect more characters and expansion on their lives.
> 
> Anyways, make sure to tell me what you guys think!


	8. Life as it happens is complex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are picking up from the after-war lull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More people are in this chapter, yay! I have a better idea of where this fic is going, now. There's some expansion on the world and people around them happening, too.
> 
> Also, if you've been reading since before this chapter, you'll notice that there's chapter names now! Whee

In the week following their lovely time together, a lot happens.

Most importantly, days-long meeting is called to discuss a multitude of topics with the other kage.

It may have Naruto and all his friends bursting with excitement at the thought of seeing old friends, but Kakashi is, after all, one of the kage in question. Sure, he is fond, or at least tolerant, of the other four kage, and looking forward to seeing their faces, but he is still overwhelmed with the sheer pressure of being hokage.

He has sat at his desk a number of times and simply stared at the wall, thinking to himself something to the effect of, "I'm the hokage. Holy fucking shit. Jesus christ. What the fuck." Hell, he's been at the supermarket or in the bathroom when he is overcome with the crushing weight of his responsibilities.

'Minato would be proud,' he thinks, 'Obito would be, too- so would Rin, and so would Dad.' The thought gives him a bittersweet feeling that tugs at his heartstrings. He sends it away with a cathartic sigh.

He does not look forward to the days ahead.

They will surely be stressful and dramatic. In the meetings, there will be an unending supply of tension as they discuss issues that have been eating away at everyone's nerves for the months following the war. Now that the war was over, would the shinobi alliance stay strong? No, they would need to change the concept, expand it. A peace treaty wasn't enough to keep tension at bay, and of course, the optimal situation would be everyone working together. If his hair wasn't already gray, he's sure that, by the end of this week, it would've started to turn that color.

It's so much. He doesn't feel that he has ever been good with people or making good decisions, but... on the other hand, he knows that, whatever comes after this, it will be better than what they had before. He also has the support of people around him, both ones like Gai and the kids, who reassure him and love him, and those like the responsible Shizune. She really deserves more credit for all she does in keeping the place from falling apart.

Maybe, with his comrades around, he can be strong enough; he can be what the village needs.

Another thing that happens at the beginning of this week is the return of Naruto, Sakura, and Lee from a mission. It's just in time to get home and settled before the kages arrive, and surely, they are among the ones who will want to spend time with Gaara.

Naruto may have basically killed gods, but he is still a genin. He has been spending his days, aside from the odd break (most of which, as Kakashi has gathered, he spends with Sasuke) or mission, with Iruka and a few other volunteers, studying material that is necessary to know in order to become a chunin and then a jonin. However, Kakashi has been watching this kid for years, and he still watched him now. Naruto is dedicated like few others, and Kakashi plans to promote him to jonin after he passes his next chunin exams.

Speaking of which, those things are pretty seriously fucked up, aren't they? He should probably try to do something about that. He pulls a notebook from his robes and flips to the next open page, grabs the nearest pen, and writes that down.

Anyways, Kakashi is glad that kages coming to town, no matter the stress level of the reasons that cause them to come, usually lifts the spirits of those familiar with them.

Aside from peace negotiations, there will almost definitely be some decision-making related to a certain awful, slimy human (if he can be called that) with a penchant to be rebirthed from a snake's mouth and whose name has the word roach in it. After all, the abomination of a sannin is one of the biggest war criminals of all time, a village and country manipulator, and serial child abuser and murderer. It's not like they'd just let him wander around basically free, with Yamato to watch him, or something stupid like that. If all goes well, they'll come to the same conclusion: simply, kill the bastard.

It is about 10am. Kakashi looks over his notes and documents that he has built up over the short period of him being hokage, focusing on what should be important to think of during the upcoming discussions in this week's summit. He stops intermittently to sip coffee and take deep breaths to soothe his nerves.

Absently, he wishes that Gai was here.

Even with the meetings, he will try to make time to go and see Gai, maybe on breaks during the day. Maybe, he can go with some of the kids.

Last time a visit to Gai happened, he had gone there with Gai's students. He felt awkward at first, as he doesn't spend time with all of them together much, but it ended up being nice. Tenten held onto Lee and Neji's hands for most of the time, and Lee held fast to Gai's. Neji didn't talk much that day. It was likely a mixture of having his torso in a tender condition and the thoughts that were giving Neji a distant look on his face. Kakashi would've been more worried had it not been for Neji's soft smile. It stayed on the young man's lips the whole time their family-like group was together. It fits him a lot better than his bitter scowl, and it makes Kakashi glad that said expression rarely shows on Neji's face these days.

Kakashi believes that he can relate to what Neji has gone through. He, too, has been disenchanted with the world at a young age, and he, too, has found that things look brighter when you find what's truly important and value it.

He has thought back to his team a lot in such a regard. However, he knows that it's hard to stop getting lost in his feelings once he thinks about their journey. When he first met them, they had yet to find themselves at all. Where they were a year ago was split up and hurting, and where they are now is together, in the village, talking to each other like they never have before, and healing. He is so, so proud of them, and he needs to tell them so more often.

Looking past this week, Gai is bound to get out of the hospital soon. He can move better nowadays. He gets stronger all the time. Although his leg causes him great pain nearly every day, Kakashi expects that Tsunade will clear him to go home. It excites Kakashi, thinking of how happy his partner will be, and it certainly excites Gai himself even more. Kakashi misses being able to see him as often as he could before, misses Gai surprising him with a visit, and he wants it back. He wants to see Gai happy like that again. Gai is not unhappy about all of life, but Kakashi isn't called Gai's eternal rival and best friend for no reason; he knows him, and he knows how to read him. Kakashi can see in Gai's face that he is hurting, and maybe even a little depressed. Gai looks better in those moments where Kakashi smiles at him, touched his face, kisses him, but he can not take away what is hurting Gai, no matter how much he wants to.

Kakashi is one big ball of stress. He stands up and stretches his back with a groan before sitting back down again and starting today's load of paper pushing. He may as well put this energy to good use.

He takes his rounds around the village during his break time. He wants to see his kids when they come back.

He waits at the gates.

He hears a familiar voice laugh from outside the gates and feels three recognizable chakra signatures approach. The gates open, and he sees the three teenagers he had been expecting.

"Kakashi-sensei!" They all yell at once, charging forwards to meet him. Kakashi's eyes widen for a split second, as they are a slightly frightening sight, but he smiles genuinely and waves to them.

"My precious students, and Lee, of course, I'm glad you made it back safely."

"Sensei, you came to meet us at the gate!" Sakura pipes up first.

"Of course I did." Kakashi put his hand on his hip and the other one pointing up in the air. "I wouldn't miss your arrival for the world."

Sakura smiles and Lee looks both deathly serious and tearfully touched.

"Aw, Kakashi-sensei, you don't hate us after all," is Naruto's response. Said boy steps forward and gives Kakashi a big hug.

"Hey, what gave you that impression?"

Naruto doesn't answer Kakashi, and instead just says, "I love you, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi feels a pull at his chest, and replies softly, finally hugging him back. "I love you, too, Naruto."

 

"Kakashi-sensei-sama!" Lee cries from behind naruto. He apparently can not decide on an honorific, and ops for both. "So touching! I am honored to be met at the gate by you! I will remember this moment always."

Kakashi laughs awkwardly. "Ah, Lee, it's not such a big deal..." Sakura giggles and moves in, joining the hug. "I almost always meet you guys at the gate, you're so silly." He hugs Sakura, too, nonetheless. "I guess it's been a while, and I haven't bothered to know Lee's mission schedule..."

"Can Lee join the hug?" Asks naruto, after figuring that Kakashi is done speaking. He looks up at Kakashi with pleading eyes.

"Uh..."

Lee looks shocked. "I don't have to if it would be uncomfortable! I don't want to be intruding." He bows his head.

"Of course he can," Sakura answers instead. "Lee, come on, join us!"

Lee looks from her to Kakashi for more assurance that it's alright for him to do so. Kakashi gives him a tired smile, and Lee rushes forwards at the invitation, capturing all three of them in a strong hug. All three of them groan at the way it bends their ribs, but it's still nice.

"Thank you! You three are truly a beautiful team! And sasuke, of course, but he is not taking missions right now, and therefore not here. Either way, it means a great deal to be a part of this."

"You're always welcome to be a part of it, Lee," Kakashi points out, "You're basically family already."

"Really?" Lee grins brighter than the sun, and Kakashi can't help but return it, though to a lesser degree.

"Really. I mean, Gai and I are already-" Kakashi almost says together, but stops himself. "Well, you know, we're already family, so everyone on your team has ended up being family, too." Kakashi considers this for a moment before adding, "It's nice, isn't it?"

They all agree, and soon, they all follow him back to his office to give reports before continuing on with their days.

"Slow down!" Neji urges his teammate. His chest feels tight, as it has for a while now- ever since after the war, after it wasn't just pain- and he follows behind his teammate. He has an exaggerated frown on his face. It doesn't actively hurt, but he doesn't like to strain himself when avoidable.

Tenten, currently a few feet in front of her teammate, doesn't look back to him. "Walk faster!" She retorts, voice chipper yet scolding.

Neji sighs and picks his pace up slightly, though still walks behind her.

They have places to be, that is, one place, which they must not be late to, lest a certain best-friend of theirs be disappointed. They promised to go out for barbecue with him after he returned from his mission. They would have met him at the gate like always, but Neji's appointment had overlapped with that window of time.

After saying their goodbyes, Kakashi had returned to taking his rounds of the village. Part of his rounds took him to Konoha hospital, and there, he would meet Gai. He smiles at the thought and made a small, happy hum to himself.

As he nears the building, he spotted two familiar faces.

"Kakashi-sensei!" He hears Tenten call out. She waves to him, and Neji looks up in his direction. As they approach, he stops walking and smiles to them. Neji looks good, he notices; his skin has more color and warmth in it, and his eyes look less tired than they did a few weeks ago. Everyone had looked quite drained after the came back home, especially those who had experienced loss, injury, or both.

"Ah, Tenten, Neji, funny seeing you here."

"Not really," says Tenten, "we just came from the hospital."

"Oh! That makes sense." Kakashi chuckles at himself.

"Is that where you're going, Kakashi-sama?" Neji speaks up this time.

"It is. By the way, I did see Lee back from his mission, if you were wondering about him."

"Yes!" Tenten smiles, and so does Neji. "We're meeting him for lunch right now." She pauses for a split second, a thoughtful look on her face. "Are you visiting the hospital for your rounds?"

Not wanting extra attention drawn to the fact that he would be visiting Gai, specifically, he nods. "That's right." He doesn't add on, as his train of ends under Tenten's scrutinizing gaze.

"So, you're not visiting Gai-sensei?"

That causes Kakashi to blanche. "Auh- well," a nervous laugh and a wave of his hand, "of course I'll be seeing him. You don't really think I'd miss seeing him, do you? He is my eternal rival- or something- after all..." he hopes that he hasn't dug himself deeper.

"Hmm," is Tenten's reply, but then, she smiles, and gives Kakashi a small bow. "Well, have fun you two! Come on, Neji." She takes his forearm in her hand.

Neji also bows towards Kakashi, a shallow dip. "Take care of each other. And have a nice day, Kakashi-sama."

"'San’ or something is fine... but thank you. Have a nice day yourselves, alright?" Kakashi sets his hands on each of their shoulders in a kind few pats. They smile at him, and he smiles back. "Now be careful out there, kids!"

Neji nods, and Tenten waves once more before they leave in the opposite direction from Kakashi's destination.

It warms a part deep in his heart to see them now, to talk to them like they're his own students; it's a part of him that, recently, has been warmed more than it had been in a long time.

He heads inside of the hospital, then, and spends a little longer than his schedule allows enjoying the presence of Gai. He sits with him, tidies his room, listens to him speak about how he’s recovering. He can tell that Gai is antsy to get out. It’s a matter of days, now, and Kakashi hopes that he can be there for him when he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love team gai and team 7 so much... writing them is a fun adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan to add onto this story, not sure when, but I will still write more about these two in the future. I have other works planned for the future, so keep your eyes open for those.  
>   
> Anyways, this is my first posted Naruto writing piece! Please leave a comment if you want, I'd appreciate it. :)


End file.
